Generally, a light emission method of an automobile lamp may be divided into a reflective type or an indirect type which has a general structure and a direct type which has a fluorescent discharge tube (FDT) structure.
In the case of a reflective type or an indirect type as illustrated in FIG. 1, in a light source 10, such as an LED, due to secondary reflection, light loss may occur, light efficiency is reduced, and many LEDs are required while improving light uniformity. However, in the case of the direct type as illustrated in FIG. 2, the light source 10 such as an LED emits light without reflecting the light, so that light uniformity is increased and the number of LEDs is reduced.
Since a design method which may improve the light uniformity of the FDT surface light source has currently progressed through a number of trial and error, lots of labors and a lot time are allocated so that a method for a mathematized optimal lamp design for an automobile which may solve the above-mentioned technical problems is acutely demanded.